


Why can't I have you?

by skystorming



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystorming/pseuds/skystorming
Summary: hosie soulmates/Akai Ito auHope has the feeling that she has lived this day before, that she has seen this girl before, that she has felt it before. She can't stop what she did next just like she can't stop her nightmares every night.- I'm sorry, but have we met before?The brunette turns scared, after someone holds her arm preventing her from continuing down the stairs leading to the subway. She finds a pair of blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, looking curiously at her- I- I don't think so. Have we?The brunette seems as confused as Hope, who doesn't understand why she still has her hand on the brunette's arm and even less why she did that.hosie soulmates - akaito au
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Why can't I have you?

Hope has the feeling that she has lived this day before, that she has seen this girl before, that she has felt it before. She can't stop what she did next just like she can't stop her nightmares every night.

\- I'm sorry, but have we met before? 

The brunette turns scared, after someone holds her arm preventing her from continuing down the stairs leading to the subway. She finds a pair of blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, looking curiously at her 

\- I- I don't think so. Have we?

The brunette seems as confused as Hope, who doesn't understand why she still has her hand on the brunette's arm and even less why she did that.


End file.
